The True Petrova Doppelgänger
by InfinitytimesInfinity8
Summary: Damon met Elena first. Elena Gilbert, teenager, human? Elena isn't all she seems, her secrets go back, way back...to 1473. She shouldn't exist, her existence is impossible yet... she's real. But what part of her is real and what part is just a fabrication? What is she hiding, even from herself, and why does vervain burn her and compulsion not work on her? Who is she, truly? Delena
1. Chapter 1

_June 5_ _th_ _1473_

" _PUSH! You can do it, just one more push" the loud grunts and shrieks of pain continued. The woman was lying down with her legs spread apart. Another woman was at the foot of the bed, her hands under the sheets that were covering the woman. The grunts stopped for a second and were replaced with loud screams of a new-born baby._

" _It's a girl!" the woman announced, she knocked on the door and another woman came in with a man. "You have a daughter, Mr Petrova" she handed the baby to the smaller and more petite woman that was standing outside with him. A loud moan from the new mother made her focus on her again._

" _Mrs Petrova, are you okay?" she walked over to the bed._

" _It hurts… it hurts so much." She groaned out. Her healer looked her over before she pushed up the sheets._

" _Oh my… you are having another child" she gasped._

" _Another…" the poor woman grunted out, to birth another child…her body would be in so much agony._

" _It's ready… PUSH!"_

 _This continued on for almost half an hour until she gave birth once more. She gave birth to another girl. The nursemaid looked it over and gasped, this child was a monster._

" _It's another girl" she could sense the disappointment in Mr Petrova. It was a well-known fact that he wanted a male heir. Men always wanted male heirs. She took the child aside._

" _I-I don't think you wish to see the child…" she broke off._

" _What, woman? What is it?" Mr Petrova spoke out. He was tired of waiting. He wished for these women to leave his home so he could care for his wife and children. She took the child over to them, already prepared for his outburst. The moment he laid eyes on his child he snapped._

" _Take that THING away! It's an abomination, a monster! Take it AWAY!" he screeched, his eyes wide and his face red. His wife was crying beside him, slightly shaking._

" _Her name? What would have been her name?"_

 _The mother started crying more. She looked at the child, no_ monster _, she was giving up._

" _Elena. Her name would have been Elena Petrova. Now take it away!"_

 _She took the child away from them and handed it to the other nursemaid. She whispered in her ear to take the baby away to a Church nearby, a Church that took in orphans and would be cared after by the Nuns._

 _She picked up the other child, it was normal, its face was plain and without dark veins and horrible eyes. She stood near them with this baby and told it was normal._

" _No one must know about this. This shall be our only child. My wife birthed only one." He looked at her with rage in his eyes, so yes, she would keep this secret. The mother took her baby and looked at it. She stroked her head lightly with tears running down her cheeks._

" _Katerina. Her name will be Katerina Petrova."_

The petite nursemaid took the small screaming child to the Church as she was told to. But when she got there, she looked at the baby before handing it over. Her face was still contorted into that hideous look and was still wailing. She turned to the old Nun who had a dark look on her face. The Nun looked at the face of the baby in her arms and her scowl darkened.

"Do not worry; we will rid the world of the demon possessing her. Does she have a name?"

"Yes, its Elena…Petrova. Nobody is to know that she is a Petrova. Her parents do not wish for her existence to be known."

"Nobody but me will know the truth about this child. We will give her a name and tell her when is old enough to understand. We exorcise the monster as soon as we are able to. Goodbye Marie"

The nursemaid handed over baby and walked away without turning back. Had she turned back, she would have seen the horrible look that the nun had. Had she turned back and gotten the child back, she would have stopped the most horrible things of happening. Had she taken the child away, she would have saved her life from the true monsters of the world. She would have changed the future drastically.

The nun walked out of the kitchen with the screaming monster in her arms. She had had one of the younger nuns to feed the beast but every time they went near it they were afraid of its face. She had to do everything herself. She got some of the gruel fed the beast and it was going alright until the little beast began to spit some of it out. She tried to close its mouth so it would swallow but it bit her, and drew blood. The filthy little beast began to suck on it. She moved her hand away and saw that the beasts face became normal. She gasped and then a thought came into her mind. Her face turned into a knowing smirk.

 _Modern day Mystic Falls_

A girl stood on a street alone. She had long, straight brown hair and the most stunning hazel eyes, they were so bright and expressive it was as if they shined bright through the night. She was speaking to someone through her phone and sounded exasperated at who she was speaking to. A man that had been lying in the middle of the street stood up and _ran_ to the source of the noise.

"I know Bonnie, you're right! You and my mom both are. I just can't bring myself to tell him…at least not tonight! I'll call you later."

She had had a fight with her boyfriend Matt about their future. Every time she thought about her future she didn't see herself with Matt. She couldn't see matt as the person she'd want to spend the rest of her life with. She still wanted Matt in her life, but she saw him as more of a friend than boyfriend and later husband, if Matt had any say in it. She had realised that a few nights ago but couldn't bring herself to tell him. She didn't want to string him along, but she was afraid she would lose him forever if she told him how she really felt. Her mother had told her that it wasn't about losing him, it was about setting him free; it wasn't about her, it was about _Matt_.

She had just hanged up when she was faced with a very attractive man. He had hair that was as black as coal and the most stunning blue eyes. They looked ocean blue but weren't, more like aqua…but still not exactly that. They were like molten silver covered lightly with the lightest blue imaginable on top. She was brought out of her musings by his voice.

"Katherine!" the man exclaimed, anger evident in his voice. "What are you doing here?"

Elena looked at him shocked and a little afraid of the anger she had heard in his voice. She looked behind her to see if he was addressing someone else.

"No, No – um – I – I'm Elena" she answered, hesitating; as she realised he was talking to her.

The man looked confused and his brow furrowed slightly.

"Oh, you – you just look…" He stopped for a moment, shook his head and then continued in a more relaxed tone, smiling at her. "I'm sorry, you just really remind me of someone. I'm Damon." He announced, moving slightly closer to her. Elena smiled back, though she still remained a bit cautious.

"Not to be rude or anything, Damon, but it's kind of creepy that you're out here in the middle of nowhere."

Damon smirked at her answer. "You're one to talk. You're out here all by yourself."

Elena smiled, amused, before answering with a shrug. "It's Mystic Falls. Nothing bad ever happens here."

Damon looked at her without saying anything and without them noticing it went silent for a few seconds. Elena broke the silence when she mentioned Matt.

"Got into a fight with my boyfriend".

Damon looked at her curiously. "About what? May I ask" He said, raising his arms in the international sign of surrender.

Elena shrugged "Life, future, he's got it all mapped out".

Damon looked at her for a moment "And you don't want it?"

"I don't know what I want" she smiled ironically at him.

Damon shook his head, sceptical at what she had just said. "Well, that's not true. You want what everybody wants"

Elena looked at him amused "What, mysterious stranger who has all the answers?"

Damon laughed at her cheek before answering. "Hm, well, let's just say I've been around a long time. I've learned a few things."

Elena smiled, enjoyed the conversion she was having with her 'mysterious stranger'. "So, Damon, tell me. What is it that I want?"

Damon came closer to her before he replied. His tone was suddenly more serious. "You want a love that consumes you. You want passion, and adventure, and even a little danger."

Elena looked at him, surprised and obviously affected by his words; almost as if that was exactly what she had wanted to hear. She shook her head after a while and asked him "So, what do you want?"

Damon hesitated at her question for a few moments but at that point, her parents pulled up right beside them, honking before they reached her. She looked at the car and simply said "My parents…" but when she looked back he was gone. She stopped for a moment and then shook her head and lightly scoffed but not in a horrible way, more of an amused one. She smiled and then walked to the car. Before she opened the car door and sat down, she looked back at where she had met Damon and shook her head once more. When she started going inside the car she whispered quietly.

"It's nice to meet you Damon…"


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh God, I'm so sorry I haven't uploaded this one in so long. I wrote the first chapter so long ago and then I got really into my Harry Potter one that I forget all about my other fanfics. I've also got a few that I'm writing and trying to complete before uploading, a bunch of harry Potter ones, a Mortal Instruments/Shadowhunters one and even an Avengers one.**

 **Anyway, I'm going to try to upload all of them soon but I won't give up on this one or any of them. Anyway, I hope you like this. The dialogue right now is taken straight from the show, my apologies, but this will change in later chapters. Please let me know what you think of this and happy reading x**

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

 _1473_

 _Anne-Marie stared at the little monster. The demon. They had to purify this lost soul lest it be too late. It had bitten her. She gathered up her fellow nuns, all much younger and prettier than her. There was a large cross near the alter, etched onto the stone of the floor. She placed the beast in the centre of it._

" _O, Holy Mother, help us to relieve this innocent soul of the monster that resides within her. Blessed be this water to purify our sins with. Shine down on this darkness and illuminate our way. Help bring us peace and to cleanse our place of worship" They chanted as they flicked Holy Water onto it. The baby was staring at the ceiling, there were saints all over, some painted, and some carved out of wood._

 _This baby was special. Her body was developing faster than it should, as was her brain. Although she had only been born a few hours prior, it was as if she was already a few weeks old. Her eyesight was better, her hearing, taste and touch. But there was also a hunger. One that had been momentarily satisfied when blood touched her lips._

 _But the small drop of blood was not enough. She needed more, her body craved it. As the nuns chanted, thinking they had exorcised the demon out of her body, her eyes turned dark and the veins around them appeared on her face. She already had fangs, only fangs, no other teeth._

 _As the nuns were shocked out of their chanting, the baby sped-ran to one of them and bit down on her ankle, sucking the blood. The nun screamed and tried to shake her off, failing. Only when three other nuns ripped the baby from her, did she manage to escape._

 _The baby's body was growing. It was aging. Where moments before had been a new-born, she was staring to look a few months old. She was aging weeks in minutes._

" _Lucifer. The anti-Christ. It must be. She must be he incarnate" one of them whispered._

" _It can't be. DEMON!"_

" _What do we do with it? Do we kill it?"_

" _No" Anne-Marrie called out. "We shall keep it here, in the Church, we will raise it a child of the Lord. We will show it the Light, one way or another, no matter how we have to show it to it. It belongs to the Church now. It shall do as we say." She replied, viciously._

 _The monster needed blood. It would do as she said or she wouldn't be fed._

" _Elizabeth, run to the blacksmith, tell him it is of utmost priority. Tell him we need shackles, the strongest he can make. Make sure they will fit the creature. Order some bigger for later. It is growing before us. We must be able to lock it up."_

 _The nun ran out of the Church, her eyes wide and scared. She ran to Thomas the Blacksmith, stopping only outside his home. He promised her that by nightfall the next day that they would be ready. She ran all the way back to the Church to let them know._

* * *

Elena had been pondering her mysterious stranger the moment she entered the car. She could hear her parents argue in the background but her thoughts were solely on Damon. She wondered just exactly who he was and what he was doing in Mystic Falls. Mystic Falls was a small town, everyone knew everyone, so when it came to Damon, she had no idea who he was. He was very cocky and attractive but there was something about him that told Elena to stop meeting him again. That meeting him would be a bad thing. But she had no care for stray thoughts such as that. She was brought out of her musings by her mother's scream. She didn't have time to even scream as they were instantly submerged.

She desperately clawed at her seat belt but she couldn't undo it. She looked at her parent; her mother wasn't moving, a deep cut on her forehead, her dad was trying to break the window. She tried moving but she was stuck. She could feel herself lose her breath and knew she was about to lose consciousness. Her dad looked at her and before she passed out she mouthed 'I love you' and after receiving an 'I love you too' she knew only blackness…

* * *

Before she knew it, 4 months had passed and it was her first day. She had spent most of her time indoors, away from everyone but family. Jeremy had taken to avoid her more and more as the days progressed and now they hardly spoke to one another. She had felt so empty for so long and the only thing keeping her afloat had been the wise words of Damon, her mysterious stranger.

She had wanted to meet him again. When she had first met him she had been cautious, but moments later she had begun to feel comfortable speaking to him. She wanted his relaxed presence to soothe her as it had that night.

She finished writing in her journal, her silent companion, and went downstairs. Her aunt Jenna was rushing, having to hand in her thesis today and so they hadn't had much time to talk before she was gone.

"Toast. I can make toast." Jenna said, as she moved about the kitchen, frantically.

"It's all about the coffee, Aunt Jenna" Elena replied back.

"Is there coffee?" Jeremy asked as he stole Elena's mug. Elena's eyes widened but she just shook her head.

"Your first day of school and I'm totally unprepared. Lunch money?" she asked as she held out a ten dollar note.

Elena shook her head. "I'm good". Jeremy yanked out the note from Jenna's hand and sat down, practically inhaling the coffee.

"Anything else? A number two pencil?" Jenna joked. "What am I missing?"

"Don't you have a big presentation today" Elena wondered.

Jenna nodded, "I'm meeting my thesis advisor at…" she looked at her watch, "now. Crap!"

"Then go. We'll be fine" Elena told her. Jenna nodded in her direction, snatched an apple from the fruit bowl and rushed out of the house. "You okay?" she asked Jeremy.

Jeremy gave her a are-you-kidding look. "Don't start."

She sighed and picked up her bag.

* * *

Bonnie had picked her up. She was trying to get over her fear of crashing and she trusted Bonnie.

"So, Grams is telling me I'm psychic. Our ancestors were from Salem, witches and all that, I know crazy, but she' going on and on about it, and I'm like, put this woman in a home already! But then I started thinking, I predicted Obama and I predicted Heath Ledger, and I still think Florida will break off and turn into little resort islands…Elena! Back in the car" Bonnie called out, although her attention was back on the road.

"I did it again, didn't I" I—I'm sorry, Bonnie. You were telling me that…" Elena trailed off.

"That I'm psychic now." Bonnie smirked.

Elena looked bewildered. "Right. Okay, then predict something. About me."

"I see," Bonnie began, but was interrupted as a crow hit their car. Bonnie swerved out of the road.

"What was that?! Oh, my god! Elena, are you okay?" Bonnie was wide-eyed.

"It's okay. I'm fine" Elena tried to calm herself.

"It was like a bird or something. It came out of nowhere." Bonnie tried to explain.

"Really, I can't be freaked out by cars for the rest of my life"

Bonnie took a breath. "I predict this year is going to be kick ass. And I predict all the sad and dark times are over and you are going to be beyond happy"

* * *

Elena shook her head, oh Jeremy. She stormed out of the men's room and almost bumped into someone.

"Uh, pardon me. Um…is this the men's room?" A man asked.

"Yes. Um, I was just, Um—I was just—It's a long story…"

* * *

After school, Elena made her way to the cemetery. This was her refuge. Even if only for a while. She was writing in her diary again when it started getting really foggy. She had a sense of foreboding. First the crow and now this. She got up but when she noticed the shape of a man behind a tomb.

"Ahh!" she screamed as she tripped and fell. She got up, out of breath and turned around to see Stefan behind her."

"You okay?" he asked.

"Were you following me?" she accused.

"No, I-a, uh, I-a just—I saw you fall."

"Uh-huh, and you just happened to be hanging out in a cemetery"

"I'm visiting. I have family here."

"Oh. Wow. Tactless. I'm sorry. It's the fog. It's making me foggy. And then back there, there was this—this bird, and it was all very Hitchcock for a second. That is the bird movie, right, the Hitchcock?" Elena blabbered on. "I'm Elena"

"I'm Stefan." He said.

"I know. We have History together." She smiled.

"And English and French" he said straight away.

"Right" That put her off a bit.

* * *

She was just about to leave, had just opened the door, when she was faced with Stefan again.

"Oh" she said.

"Sorry," Stefan began, "I was just about to knock. I wanted to apologise for my disappearing act earlier. I know it was… _strange_ "

"No worries. I get it, blood makes you squeamish" she reasoned.

"Uh, something like that. How's your leg?"

"Oh, it's fine. Just a scratch, barely. How did you know where I lived?" She wondered. They kept bumping into each other. It was getting a bit much.

"It's a small town. I asked the first person I saw. Um, I thought you might want this back" he said as he handed her her diary.

"Oh, I must have dropped it. I—thank you" she bit her lip as she stared at him.

"Don't worry, I didn't…read it" he said.

"No? Why not" Most people would have"

"Well, I wouldn't want anyone to read mine" he replied. Okay, this was definitely creepy.

"You keep a journal?"

"Yeah, if I don't write it down, I forget it. Memories are too important." He replied honestly.

"Yeah. I'm just gonna…umm, you don't have to stay out there." She said as she wondered in to put away her journal.

"I'm fine. Sorry, were you going somewhere?"

"Yeah, I'm meeting a friend, sorry."

"Another time maybe" he said as he stepped back.

She smiled and closed the door. She went back in to look for her phone before going out.

* * *

She was at the party in the woods. Bonnie had freaked out, Vicky had been found drained of blood. The day kept getting worse and worse.

* * *

"Damon" Stefan said towards the silhouette of man on the balcony of his room.

"Crow's a bit much, don't you think?

"Wait till you see what I can do with the fog" he smirked.

"When'd you get here?" he asked.

"Well, I couldn't miss your first day at school. Your hair's different. I like it."

"It's been fifteen years, Damon" Stefan said, aggressively.

"Thank GOD. I couldn't take another day of the nineties. That horrible grunge look? Did not suit you. Remember, Stefan, it's important to stay away from fads"

"Why are you here?" Not now, not when he finally found Katherine. Damon was going to ruin everything. He couldn't find out about her.

"I miss my little brother"

"You hate small towns. It's boring. There's nothing for you to do"

"I've managed to keep myself busy"

"You know, you left that girl alive tonight. That's very clumsy of you"

"Ah. That can be a problem… _for you_ " Damon's smirk was full-on.

"Why are you here now?" he needed to know what Damon wanted. Damon would only return to Mystic Falls, of all places, if there was something important here.

"I could ask you the same question. However, I'm fairly certain your answer can be summed up all into one little word… _Elena"_

Stefan stared at Damon. How?

"She took my breath away. Elena. She's a dead ringer for Katherine. Is it working, Stefan? Being around her, being in her world? Does it make you feel alive?" Damon mocked.

"She's not Katherine" She was. She had to be. Katherine probably had a witch helping her fake her heart beat.

"Well, let's hope not. We both know how that ended. Tell me something, when's the last time yolu had something stronger than a squirrel?"

"I know what you're doing, Damon. It's not gonna work"

"Yeah? Come on. Don't you crave a little?" Damon started hitting him.

"Stop it."

"Let's do it. Together. I saw a couple girls out there. Or just, let's just cut to the chase, let's just go straight for Elena." He baited.

"Stop it!" he yelled.

"Imagine what her blood tastes like!" he practically growled.

Stefan's fangs and veins appeared.

"I can" Damon smirked.

"I said stop!" He ran into Damon, throwing both of them into the pavement. When he lands, he notices that Damon isn't there.

"I was impressed. I give it a six. Missing style, but I was pleasantly surprised. Very good with the whole face... _thing_. It was good."

"You know, it's all fun and games, Damon, huh? But wherever you go, people die" he said.

' _Funny that, coming from The Ripper_ '´ Damon thought. "That's a given"

"Not here. I wont allow it."

"I take that as an invitation."

"Damon, please. After all these years, can't we just give it a rest?" he pleaded, exasperatedly.

"I promised you an eternity of misery, so I'm just keeping my word."

"Just stay away from Elena"

"Where's your ring? Oh, yeah, sun's coming up in a couple of hours, and, poof, ashes to ashes." HE watched as Stefan slowly panicked. "Relax. It's right here" He held out his hand as if to offer it but then grabbed Stefan by the throat and threw him toward the garage.

"You should know better than to think you're stronger than me. You lost that fight when you stopped feeding on people. I wouldn't try it again. I think we woke Zach up." He looked at Zach. "Sorry, Zach" he said cheerfully as he walked inside.

* * *

After Damon had met Elena that day, he only found out who she was via the news the next day. _Elena Gilbert._ Human. A Gilbert. How preposterous. And a few months after that, Stefan decided to return to Mystic Falls. There was something strange happening. He felt a flutter in his stomach when he saw her, even more so when he found out she was not Katherine.

The only way this could be would be if Katherine had had an illegitimate child before she had been turned. He had to find the Petrova Namesake Book. It would have in it, every Petrova child, from the first to the last.

In the meanwhile, he would look out for her. Protect her. Even if she wasn't Katherine, and just one of her descendants, he would protect her. He had truly loved her, no matter what Stefan thought. And he would protect her and her family.

* * *

 **As you've noticed I haven't copied absolutely everything, because it'd get a bit boring and it would be too big. Plus, I'va changed a few things, mainly Elena's interactions with Stefan. Lets just remember that Damon hasn't compelled her to forget him, but she doesn't know that they are siblings.**


End file.
